Lithy X Reader: Nervous
by DarkIvan
Summary: You go over to Lithy's place for the week when Ivan's gone. But Lithy has had a secret crush on you. Will he finally get to you? Rated M for a reason, First Lemon Can you tell? ;


Lithuania X Reader: Nervous

This Is my First Lemon so please go easy on the reviews. This is a Fic-Trade on DA so yeah. This also goes to Lithy's POV like 2 times though I'll label it. Oh and Sorry For The little part from the song 'The Wreck of The Edmund Fizgerald' I'm from Michigan and I love that song. Even though I know a lot of people who don't live in Michigan know about the song and the wreck xD

I walked down the street. I was going to go see my best friend and crush Lithuania. The only problem was, that he worked for Russia. Let's just say Russia isn't the best guy to be under. I finally walked up to the large house and took a deep breath. I hit the button next to the door and the bell rang throughout the house. _Ding Ding Doong!_ It was so loud it hurt my ears. The door slowly opened. "Y-Yes? T-This is the Br-Braginski residence." A small voice said to me.

"Raivis? It's me, _. Is Lithy here?", Latvia opened the door and smiled.

"W-Why yes he is. He told us y-you were coming o-over for the w-week. R-Russia isn't going to be b-back for a week. So w-were alone...Thankfully. Oh W-Wait Poland's Here too!" I nodded as the timid country let me in. The house was huge the couch was a tan color with a fireplace in front of it. The rugs all around the house were golden laced with red, and the house was filled with portraits, sunflowers, and vases. I walked into the living room only to see Eduard on his laptop typing away. I sat next to him and looked at what he was writing. It was just jumbled words obviously something for his work. I rolled my eye's and walked down up the stairs looking for the bathroom.

LITHUANIA'S POV

* * *

><p>"Lithy! _ will like, totally fall for you if you put this in her drink!" My best friend, Poland was over for the weekend as well as the girl I always loved, _. I always was nice around her, but for some reason <em>somthing <em>was not cooprative when I was around her. I took the bottle out of Poland's hands and looked at the label: _"LOVE POTION" Use this on any girl you got the hots for and she'll fall head over heels for you. Made in Poland._ I rolled my eyes and opened the bottle and sniffed the contents. My nose turned up at the smell, but I put it in my pocket and I walked out of the room ready to serve the love drink.

* * *

><p><span>READER'S POV!<span>

* * *

><p>I was helping Latvia clean the dishes in the kitchen. "Y-You know you don't have to help me with this," He said very timidly.<p>

"I know but if someone doesn't help you Ivan will get on your back," I chuckled. Raivis shuddered at what I just said and he continued scrubbing the dishes hard. I continued to dry them and I hummed a tune.

_The Legend lives on from the Chippewa on down_

_On the big lake They called "Gitche Gumee"  
><em>

_The lake as it's said, Never gives up her dead_

_when the skies of November turn gloomy.._

The door came open and I looked at who was at the door suprisingly enough it was Lithuania.

LITHUANIA'S POV

* * *

><p>I froze, I quickly put the liquid for her in my pocket and smiled. "Oh, Lithy! Nice to see you again!" I swallowed hard and tried to remain normal,<p>

"Y-Yeah _... Nice to see you too. H-How Are you?" I stammered. I shuffled on my feet as I felt a buldge grow in my pants. _Damn...Okay Toris don't give it away._ I quickly turned around and fumbled to get to the door. She was just to pretty in the clothes she was wearing...no not pretty, Sexy, Yes That's the word! The Shirt she wore hugged her chest it was pure white and it looked amazing. She was wearing an apron for cleaning it looked cute on her. _ tapped me on the shoulder, "Lithy? leaving so soon? come on I came here to talk with you and stuff!" I slowly turned around hoping she wouldn't notice anything. "O-Okay..." She smiled at me, her smile was as white as moonlight and it matched her shirt. Okay I had to get out of there, "H-How about I go get the coffee from the cellar...I-I'll make it down there too!" She looked confused on why I wanted to make the coffee down there, but she perked up.

"I'll go with you!" She said cheerfully. I blushed madly.

"N-No you don't want to know my Coffee making secrets!" I tried to leave, oddly enough she let me. I walked up to Felix, shaking. "P-Poland I can't do this," Poland turned around and looked at me,

"You Like, totally can Toris I know your nervous but you can totally acomplish anything! Now, Like make some coffee!" I grew some confidence as I went downstairs to make the coffee one normal one for me and one special one for her.

* * *

><p><span>READER'S POV<span>

* * *

><p>I sat on the couch looking outside, waiting for Toris to come back with the coffee. I'll admit that is was strange for him to say that he wanted to make it in the cellar and not want me there. I brushed off the thought and looked at the snow gracefully falling from the sky. <em>Why Was Toris acting so strange?<em> The thought came back in my head but it quickly went away when Toris came through the door holding hot coffee. "_ I-I'm back! let's have a chat," Lithuania said, a little less nervous than before.

"Sure Lithy!" We sat down and he handed me a cup and I took a gulp of it down. It tasted great like normal. Lithy had his eyes on me the whole time I drank my cup. "Lithy? Why don't you take a si-" I started getting a blinding headache preventing me from finishing my sentance, My vision begin to fade and all I saw was Lithuania staring at me. Poland came up behind him,

"Good job Lithy! I'll like, help you get her to the-" It all faded out after that.

* * *

><p>I awoke with a raging headache, on a bed and...half naked? all I had on was a bra and my yellow green and red undies. I blushed with Toris came into the room topless, he didn't have much muscles but he was really skinny. I finally wrapped my mind around what was happening, though for some reason I didn't mind it. Lithuania walked up to the bed and stood over me. then he quickly sat down and pulled me on my bottom, sitting up on the bed. I looked at him like the naive person I am. Then he timidly put his lips on my own, I went along with it. I was a virgin and I never have done anything like this, but France has told me what made a man happy so I used his teachings by rubbing my hand on his chest slowly going down, finally gripping is already hard member through his boxers. He was surprised and opened his mouth. Like France taught me I took the chance to stick my toungue in his mouth. we swirled our toungues together in a hot passionate battle. With more confidence Lithy was able to win the battle and explored every inch of my mouth. This new contact between us gave me this new euphoric feeling as I felt myself get wet in my pants. I felt Toris's hands go around my chest and he unclipped my bra, it fell off and started staring at me chest cluelessy. But he slowly put his hand on my breast and started kneading it, a tiny moan escaped from my mouth. He accidently flicked my hardened nipple with his thumb. "T-T-Toris!" I moaned in pleasure, Lithy obviously took a hint and did it again, making more mewls escape from my mouth. He pulled my pants down and discarded them on the other end of the room. He took his boxers off as well and released his hardened cock. He started fingering my vital regions and I quickly grabbed ahold of his member, stroking it back and forth. "_! O-oh god!" He managed to moan out as I went faster. He obviously liked this so I continued, He took his hand away from me and held onto my hair promptly making my head get shoved right in front of his manhood. I took ahold of it and I put it in my mouth, France had said this was one of the best ways to pleasure someone. "_!" Lithy screamed out as I licked and sucked his cock. Finally releasing himself into me and I swallowed it all. Gaining confidence from his orgasm he quickly went down to my womanhood and started me. "L-Lithuania! Oh My GOD!" I felt a new feeling build up inside of me as he continued eating me. I suddenly couldn't take it anymore and released. As he lapped up all of my love juices. He repositioned himself grabbing ahold of my hips and placing his tip at my entrance. "Are you ready _?" I could only nod as he slowly went inside of me. I screamed as he entered me, I felt my arms grab the sheets tightly causing them to rip slightly. I felt him suddenly hit my wall, his eyes became wide as he quickly looked at me. I nodded as he did one thrust as a sharp pain ripped through my body. I screamed, Loudly. "_! are you okay?" Lithuania asked nervously.<p>

"Yeah, it's just me first time just don't move for a little bit." He nodded as he kept himself from moving though I could see it was paining him. "O-Okay you can move now..." I said breathlessly. He started going slow, sending waves of pleasure through my body. The pain was soon replaced with pleasure and love. "F-Faster Please L-Lithy..." I mewled out. He obeyed and went at a fast and hard pace. "Oh _! you feel so amazing!" He moaned out, rocking back and forth inside of me. "T-Toris! I'm Gonna-" I hit my climax moaning out his name one more time. He went a few more times as he released in me, I felt a warm liquid move into me as he pulled out and covered us with the covers. "I love you Toris..." I said as a wave of exaustion came over me.

"I love you too _." With that we cuddled up and fell asleep together.


End file.
